Zombies
Zombies is an Arcade Game based on Zombies mode on the game Black Ops 3 where you and three other players' goal is to survive a zombie apocalypse. Throughout the map, there are different rooms, which have different upgrades, machines, weapons and windows everywhere. You can unlock upgrades and machines by flicking the "Power Switch" in the Power Station, which costs 1000 gold. The windows are spots in the wall with wooden slabs where zombies can spawn. The game progressively gets harder. At the start of the game, everybody gets a knife (Iron Sword) and a pistol (wooden hoe). Zombies will break through windows when they spawn. Windows can be repaired by holding your sneak key, unless there are zombies near the window or if you stray too far. Repairing windows give you 10 Gold per wooden slab repaired. You can use gold to get to certain areas, upgrade weapons, get better armor, etc. As certain rounds are passed, more and more harder mobs will spawn, each with their own abilities and behavior, with "boss" mobs spawning at keystone waves. If a player is "downed", they have a short period of time where another player can revive them, otherwise they die and loose all perks (but not weapons), and must wait until the end of the round to respawn. If all players are downed, then the game is over and you lose. If you complete all the rounds, then you win! Gameplay Zombies Each round Zombies spawn across the map and try to kill the players. There are loads of zombie types that spawn, from the from the fast empowered zombie to the deadly ender zombie, which only appears after round 20. Perks Sometimes when a Zombie is killed, one of several Perks is randomly dropped. Players can activate these Perks by walking over them. The final three appears at the map Alien Arcadium only. * Insta-Kill (10-Sec) - Instantly kills in one hit. * Max Ammo - Refills everyone's guns and ammo. * Double Gold (30-Sec) - Grants double the gold. * Shopping Spree (30-sec) - Team Chest cost 100 gold only. (Alien Arcadium Only) (Appears at Rounds 5, 6, or 7, then any round ending in 5, 6, or 7 depending on the first one. Exludes rounds 25 and 35. I.e. if you get r6 spree, r16, r26, r36, etc will have a spree also) * Carpenter - Repairs all windows instantly (Alien Arcadium Only) (Appears at Round 6) * Bonus gold - Gives all players 1000 gold. (Alien Arcadium Only, is affected by double gold) Machines ''Warning: ''Machines Perks will removed if you died. * Ultimate Weapon (1500 Gold) - Upgrades your weapon (Kept on death) * Flame Bullets (750 Gold) - Lights enemies on fire. Does not ignite magma zombies or pigmen * Frozen Bullets (1000 Gold) - Slow down zombies for short period. * Speed (500 Gold) - Gives you Speed I permanently (until you die) * Fast Revive (500 Gold) - Revives time reduced from 1.5 seconds to 0.3 seconds * Fast-Fire (1000 Gold) - Increase fire rate by about 20% * Extra Health (1000 Gold) - Increase HP by 5 hearts in Dead End or incriments of 2 hearts in Bad Blood (max of 6 extra) and Alien Arcadium * Extra Weapon (1500 Gold) - Get third weapon slot * Team Machine ** Ammo Supply - Refills all ammo clips for all players - 1000 Gold ** Full Revive - Revives all dead and downed players, and heals everyone - 2000 Gold ** Dragons Wrath - Kills all zombies in a 15 block radius of every player after a short delay - 3000 Gold Armor Armor can be found and purchased throughout the maps. Some maps may have varying prices. Armor is always sold in pairs, 'Helmet & Chestplate' and 'Leggings & Boots'. (Leather helmet and chestplate cost 100 on Bad Blood On Alien Arcadium *Leather Armor costs 500 for full set *Golden Armor costs 1000 for full set *Iron Armor costs 2000 for full set *Diamond Boots cost 5000 *Diamond Helmet costs 10000 *Diamond Leggings costs 20000 *Diamond Chestplate costs 100000 All armor is incrimental and the previous set must be bought before the next set can. Detailed information about the various Armor on each map can be found on the map pages. Weapons Controls *'Right-Click' to shoot. *'Left-Click' to reload. *'Hold Sneak' to repair windows and revive teammates *'Right-Click' to use Machines and Weapon shops Gamemodes * Story mode (30 Rounds) (lasts between 30 and 60 minutes) * As of the update there is only 1 way to play. * In Arcade Arcadium however, the game is endless, the leaderboard is showing How many round players survived. Maps Dead end.png|Dead End|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_End_(Zombies) Bad blood.png|Bad Blood|link=Bad Blood (Zombies) qq.png|Alien Arcadium|link=https://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Alien_Arcadium_(Zombies) Tips and Tricks * Sticking together will be the best option as all the firepower is centered in one room. (This could be useful when in boss battles) * Focus on your armor and weapons first. Machine perks can be lost on Death, but armor and weapons are kept. * If you believe that you are outnumbered and that there are too many zombies to fight off all in one go, you can retreat and come back later on when prepared to fight them. * Spam click to shoot faster than normal * Swap weapons while shooting to shoot more total bullets Updates * The Game has been moved to the Arcade Lobby. Trivia * Zombies is a spiritual successor to classic Hypixel arcade game The Blocking Dead. * The game replaced UHC Deathmatch in the Prototype Lobby. Sources * https://hypixel.net/threads/introducing-hypixel-zombies-play-it-now-in-the-ptl.1202632/ * https://hypixel.net/threads/zombies-v0-2-patch-endless-mode-harder-difficulties.1277872/ * https://hypixel.net/threads/zombies-v0-3-play-the-new-map-bad-blood.1388612/ * https://hypixel.net/threads/arcade-zombies-update-and-miniwalls-maps.1814731/ Category:Zombies Category:Arcade Category:Arcade Games